Shopping with Flowers
by savannahL0VE
Summary: Based off of CP Coulter's story "Dalton."  The Windsor boys decide to take the girls of New Directions shopping one weekend.  Where at? New York, of course!  Rated T just in case


So, hey guys. I haven't written in forever, so you'll have to excuse how terrible this story is. Shopping with Flowers is a fanfic of a fanfic called "Dalton" by CP Coulter. All of the OCs and nicknames belong to the original author, not me.

Here we go (:

Kurt took a sip of his coffee, turning to look at the door of the small shop. The New Directions girls still hadn't shown up, and they were about to be extremely late. Sighing, he set the coffee cup down on the table and looked up at the other Windsor boys, and then leaned over to Reed.

"Remind me again why they're all here…" Reed laughed. "Blaine will follow you anywhere, the twins wanted to see the 'talking flowers' again, Dwight wanted to protect us from evil spirits and Wes and David had nothing better to do".

Kurt nodded, completely used to the crazy that was his friends. The twins noticed Reed and Kurt whispering to each other. "DORMOUSE! ALICE! What are we chatting about today?" they asked, throwing their arms around the two smaller boys.

They grinned their matching Cheshire grins as they noticed the girls walking in. "Look! It's the talking flowers!"

Kurt turned around to see the girls of New Directions walk into the shop, looking for the boys. Mercedes noticed Kurt, and waved. She led the other girls to where the Windsors were sitting, and hugged Kurt. "Hey Kurt! Hey boys!"

The boys waved, the twins doing so from behind Brittany. They were hitting her ponytail back and forth to each other, clearly amazed by it. Kurt shook his head at the boys, and turned to everyone else. "We ready to go shopping?"

Everybody nodded their head, the girls and Reed grinning. Santana looked at Kurt questioningly. "If we're gonna shop here, why didn't you guys just drive down to Lima, to save us the trouble?"

Reed looked at Kurt, surprised. "You mean you didn't tell the girls?" Kurt smirked, shaking his head. He knew the girls were starting to wonder what was going on, but he didn't want them knowing where they were **really** going to shop. Heck, they were lucky he didn't blind fold them. "They aren't going to know until we get to the airport. Just go get back in your cars, and follow me."

The girls nodded, clearly still confused, and their group trooped back out to their cars. Blaine sat in the driver's seat of the car, Kurt beside him, Reed and Dwight in the back. Wes and David were riding with Ethan and Evan, since the car couldn't hold too many people.

"So why didn't you tell the girls?" Kurt laughed. "I want to see their face when they find out we're going shopping in New York for the weekend."

Blaine smiled, looking at the road. "I don't get what the big deal is. We go to New York every year." Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "These girls have _**never **_been to New York. It'll be like when I first got there, except with 6 girls."

Dwight was playing with the cross-pendant he had hanging around his neck. "If I detect any spirits in the stores we leave immediately, got it?" Reed smiled slightly. "Okay Dwight, we'll make sure you go in all of the stores first to make you feel safer."

After about an hour in the car, singing along to the radio and texting each other from the separate cars, everybody pulled into the airport. The girls stepped out of the car, running straight up to Kurt. Shouts of "Tell us!" and "We're here, no more secrets!" were coming from all of them, and he smiled.

"Alright girls. We're going to get on a plane and fly to one very important place to go shop for the best of the best. New. York."

As soon as Kurt made the announcement the girls squealed, hugging him and Reed, shouting various thank yous.

Ethan and Evan came over to the girls about to crush Reed and Kurt to the ground and grinned. "Okay Flowers, it's time to leave Dormouse and Alice alone and get on the jet. Just follow us."

I hope you liked it 3

The next chapter is going to be the flight to New York!

-Savannah


End file.
